Bishamonten
Bishamonten (毘沙門天), also known as Vaisravana, is one of the deadliest war gods. She holds a vehement grudge against Yato. Her most commonly known Shinki is Kazuma, but she has 8 known combat ready shinki in total. She has an veritable army of rather useless ones as well who work in her temple too. Appearance Vaisravana is a beautiful, pale, slender woman appearing to be in her early twenties. She has long, pale blonde hair grown to her heels and bright purple eyes. She stands at 171cm (5'7") tall. Her normal attire, when in combat, consists of: a short grey skirt and grey jacket, over her black bra, black hat, belt and gun holster, and long boots, all of which are her Shinki. She is also seen wearing a cherry blossom-shaped earing (Kazuma in his shinki form). When not in combat, she wears a much less revealing, all black military-style outfit, consisting of a trenchcoat with red stripes, (One on top of each shoulders, two on the right hip, one on the left hip, one on each end of the sleeves.), a white blouse underneath, black pants, boots, and a black tie. She is also shown holding a cane. Personality Bishamonten is shown to have a caring personality, due to this she has many shinki, as she is unable to leave a spirit that is being chased by phantoms. This is because she believes that as a God she had failed once to save their lives and that she doesn't want to fail again. Because of the death of her shinki, she decides to be more distant from her shinki and try to show herself as strong so they won't have to worry about her, though this only caused her shinki to be insecure and lonely. Because of this and the sheer number of shinki she has, she also endures much pain and sickness. Bishamonten is also shown as a strong yet harsh god, and bent on vengeance due to Yato killing her shinkis. This leads her to be reckless and merciless, as she is even willing to kill anyone associated with Yato, as shown when she killed Yukine simply because he was Yato's shinki without remorse. Eventually she lets go of her vengeance against Yato but still remains on rocky terms with him. She cares for her allies and friends which was what fueled her initial vengeance against Yato, and she will do whatever she can to protect and help them as shown through her trying to save Ebisu and apologizing to his reincarnation for failing and trying to comfort Tsuguha when she is stuck in her past and eventually turned into an ayakashi. As a God of war, she is tough and violent. This may also contribute to her short temper as she is not above hitting those who annoy her especially Yato (and a few times Kazuma). She is proud of her shinki, but has shown particular pride in Kazuma as shown when she got into an argument with Yato over whose shinki would win. She has a strong sense of justice and doesn't always like how the heavens rule and deal with problems. She is also a fairly friendly person and usually formal to people despite her short temper. Despite being one of the Seven Gods of Fortune and therefore can be reincarnated after dying, she refuses to die as she values her life and current individual self and does not wish to be replaced. Her morality can at times be at question as shown by the fact that despite her vengeance being because Yato killed her shinki whom she proclaims as her family she is willing to kill anyone who is associated with Yato including his shinki Yukine (which she did with no remorse until he transformed into a blessed regalia) and even Hiyori. When she was being blighted due to Kuguha's plot against her, she kept blaming Yato and wouldn't let go of her shinki despite blighting them all, stubbornly insisting it was Yato's fault and stating everything would end if he died which disturbed even her own shinki who knew the situation was getting out of hand. Also, after Tsuguha was struck by the sorcerer and suffered from regaining her memories and being turned into an ayakashi, she seeks help from the sealed hafuri vessel who belonged to a God who rebelled against heaven and was killed so she can use that hafuri against the sorcerer instead of her own. This shows that while she won't use her own shinki to fight, she is not above using others. Her allegiance to Heaven is also at questions as shown in chapters 24 and 37 since the annihilation of her shinki clan looked bad for her in their eyes and she was angered and rebelled against them after they killed Ebisu. As of chapter 59, she has officially declared war against heaven as she promises her new blessed regalia Nana that in exchange for her help she will give her heaven's head on a platter. Relationships Kazuma Kazuma is the last of Vaisravana's previous generation of Shinki. As a result, they have been at each other's side for a long while, and are close companions. Vaisravana cares greatly for Kazuma. She views him not as a subordinate, but as a comrade and a friend, valuing his opinion and listening to his advice. She trusts him greatly. However, upon the discovering that Kazuma assisted Yato in his Purification Ceremony, she declared that he had betrayed her. Still, when given the opportunity to excommunicate him, she hestiated, choosing instead to exile him. Though she stated that he "could become a stray for all she cared", she was visibly distraught by his betrayal. After learning why, she forgave Kazuma and released him from exile. Yato Decades beforehand, Yato slaughtered nearly all of Vaisravana's Shinki, (though, unbeknownst to her, it was at Kazuma's request, as his brethren had become corrupt and were infecting their master with Blight). This would spawn her lifelong grudge towards him. Vaisravana despises Yato. She has spent decades hunting him, desiring to end him and anyone who happens to be acquainted with him. Her hatred of him drives her to be reckless and rash. When she learns that Kazuma was the one who asked Yato to kill the ma clan of shinki in order to alleviate Bishamonten of her pain and blight, she decides to let go of her vendetta against Yato. The two still have a rocky relationship and exchange barbs and punches with each other, but they are also more civil with each other and have worked together, such as when they tried to save Ebisu. Kofuku Vaisravana is shown to respect Kofuku, and it is seen that they have been acquainted with one another for some time. While Vaisravana accepted Kofuku's intervention in her and Yato's battle, and despite Kofuku's warning, she still persisted that she would destroy Yato, when given the chance. Shinki Bishamon has a total of 9 known combat Shinki, each one with their own distinctive personality and weapon form. *藍巴 Aiha - Transforms into a suit of Medieval European plate armor built around a dress. Acts as a defense. *秋巴 Akiha - Transforms into a dagger. Acts as an attacking force. *刈巴 Karuha / 刈器 Gaiki - Transforms into a revolver. Acts as an attacking force. *数巴 Kazuha / 数器 Suuki - Transforms into a .45 caliber pistol, based on the American made m1911a1. Acts as an attacking force. *兆麻 Kazuma / 兆器 Chouki - Transforms into an earring. - Acts as a target guidance, and power control. *紝巴 Kinuha - Transforms into a tipped-whip. Acts as an attacking force and restraint. *囷巴 Kuraha / 囷器 Kinki - Transforms into a Lion. Acts as a method of quick transport and attacking force. *紹巴 Tsuguha (deceased) - Transforms into her entire battle wear: hat, short coat, black bra, short pleated skirt, black panties . Acts as a defense. *靫巴 Yugiha - Transforms into a large sword decorated with abstract motifs. Acts as an attacking force. Additional Shinki *嶺巴 Mineha / 嶺器 Ryouki - Transforms into a small rectangular mirror with a cracked surface. *陸巴 Kugaha / 陸器 Rokki (released) - Transformed into a set of balance scales. *瑠巴 Ryuuha / 瑠器 Ruki (status unclear) - Transforms into a cane with a concealed blade adorned with a knight chess piece-shaped handle. *文巴 Fumiha (status unclear) *雛巴 Hinaha1 (status unclear) *鈴巴 Suzuha (AKA precious flower child) (deceased) *詢麻 Touma (released; status unclear) - Transformed into a pot lid. **1 name unconfirmed *七 Nana / 七器 Shikki - Transforms into a set of garments, mask and weapon. Acts as defence and as offence. It is not yet revealed weather Bishamon has given her the ''-ha'' family name. History Years earlier, Vaisravana had many Shinki. However, because of their numbers, she was unable to effectively watch over them, and they became corrupt. Unbeknownst to her, one of her few pure Shinki, Kazuma, requested that Yato slaughter all of her corrupt subordinates. Yato, heeding this request, did so, and Vaisravana vowed revenge against him. In her debut, Vaisravana is seen discussing Yato with Kazuma. Later, she appears, suddenly, on the street, where Yato, Yukine , and Hiyori are conversing. Vaisravana then attacks Yato, who counters with the Sekki, slicing her Shinki, Kinuha and Kuraha. He is then forced to retreat with Yukine. She then searches for him, using Kazuma, and follows him to the forest, where he had hid. She uses her whip, Kinuha, to attack him, slicing down a section of trees. When Yato comments on the injustice of her actions, that she would harm innocent lives for the sake of her revenge, she responds that lesser evils can be overlooked for the sake of destroying greater evils. However, before Vaisravana can continue her assault, Kofuku appears, opening up a Vent with Daikoku. Vaisravana was about to give chase to Yato, when Kazuma tells her that, though she may be willing to pursue Yato no matter what the costs, he would not allow her to risk further harm to her Shinki. Vaisravana, chastised, retreats, but not without warning. She later visits Kofuku, asking about the latter's intervention in the battle. Kofuku tells Vaisravana that, if something were to happen to Yato, she should be prepared for "a lot of Gloom". Vaisravana is shocked by this and departs. She is seen multiple times bathing, and later taking medicine given to her Kugaha, for her growing Blight. It is seen that Vaisravana has a the habit of taking in lost souls, making them her Shinki. However, having so many Shinki wears on her, and it makes it difficult for her to care for all of them. As a result, many of her subordinates are seen feeling neglected or unloved; but, they attempt to put on a brave front to lesser their master's burdens. Later, upon noticing the death of Suzuha, Vaisravana is distraught by the loss of one of her Shinki. Vaisravana is later seen taking more medicine given to her by Kugaha. He mentions Kazuma's brief disappearance some time ago, and gives voice to the rumors that the latter was at Yato's Purification Ceremony. Vaisravana, with faith, laughs and replies that such an accusation is "ridiculous". Upon the discovery of Suzuha's death, Yukine, his acquaintance, follows Kazuma to Vaisravana's shrine. When she sees that Yato's Shinki is in her home, she is furious. She is even more disturbed to see Kazuma conversing with him. She demands an answer from Kazuma, asking him if the rumors of his involvement with Yato's Purification Ceremony are true. When Kazuma confesses that they are, she is distraught. She accuses him of betraying her, to which Kazuma counters that Yato is their "benefactor". Vaisravana, furious, attempts to shoot Yukine with Karuha; however, Kazuma draws a Boundary between them and Vaisravana. Vaisravana, shell-shocked, prepares to excommunicate Kazuma; however, she hesitates, choosing instead to exile Kazuma, telling him that he "could become a Stray for all she cared". She then departs, stricken that Kazuma, her blessed Shinki, has betrayed her. Abilities Vaisravana is the most powerful of the combat gods, surpassing even Yato in strength and reputation. She is well-known and feared worldwide. Yato has described her as being "a seriously frightening woman" and a "dangerous enemy". She is seen to be skilled with both the sword and the gun, able to shoot Yato at a distance and battle with him in close quarters. Trivia *Bishamonten is a reference to the real god which is thought to have first originated from India. Bishamonten in the real world is a male and is often known as the god of war (武神), the same as Yato. The first origins of him come from Hindu's Kubera. His current name Vaisravana originates from the word Vizravas, meaning son of god. The name of Bishamonten/Vaisravana is now widely spread across eastern Asia from India to China, and ending in Japan. Bishamonten is one of the Seven Gods of Luck (七福神), from the Japanese culture(previously from Hindu). The mix culture shows the complex connections between ancient cultures and religions. The Bishamonten being a good example for the cultural mixture due to the Shinto (神道） Buddhism (仏教, बौद्धदर्शनम्) aspects. *